1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits and more particularly to an adaptive service controller, a system on chip (SOC) and a method of controlling the SOC for enhancing quality of service (QOS).
2. Discussion of Related Art
An SOC indicates a chip or a system on the chip in which various semiconductor components are integrated as one chip. The recent market trend is away from application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and application specific standard products (ASSPs), toward SOC technologies. Further, there is an increasing demand for reducing the size and increasing the performance level of the SOC. While the integration degree of the SOC may be increased by integrating additional components into one chip, an operational speed of the SOC may not increase sufficiently.